Leaf Love Adventure
by TheAwesomeFanCartoonShipper15
Summary: Leaf goes on a Adventure where she loves Everyone Pokemon she mets to bring them closer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Blastoise**

**Leaf got her Starter a Squirtle as they went on a Adventure til Squirtle evolve to a Wartortle finally a Blastoise. Leaf promised she will beat all the Gym's, Elite 4 and finally her Rival Blue. **

Leaf was walking around a Cave saying "Great I came here to train Blastoise, but I left my other Pokémon in the Pc, and no Flash so I can't enter". A Onix started to attack Leaf. Leaf got scared as her Blastoise came out. Blastoise used Hydro Pump taking the Onix out. Leaf said "Thx Blasto-". Blastoise saw Leaf underwear as it he pulled her body closer to him. Leaf said "Blastoise what are you doing?".

Blastoise ripped Leaf panties. Blastoise put Leaf in top of his dick to her pussy. Leaf started moaning. Blastoise thrust faster. Leaf said "Ah~~ Hard!~". Blastoise pounded Harder in her. Leaf kept moaning.

Blastoise kept on pounding. Leaf said "Ah~~ Ahh~~". Blastoise started pounding deeper in her. Leaf kept moaning. Blastoise thrust rougher. Leaf moan even more. Blastoise thrust more deeper in her. Leaf moan even louder. Leaf started kissing Blastoise as Blastoise kissed back. Leaf said "Blastoise I'm gonna cum!". Blastoise shot all his cum inside Leaf as Leaf came as the same time.

Leaf and Blastoise kept doing it all day til they get tired as they grew even closer.

**This was my First Chapter hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**After Leaf and Blastoise came even closer they fought so many Battles together never losing. **

**Chapter 2: Charizard**

**Leaf said "That was awesome hehe". Leaf begin walking in the forest til a Wild Charizard appeared. **

Leaf said "A Charizard awesome!". Charizard started to roar. Leaf said "I don't wanna make it faint hmm". Leaf was thinking til she said "What If I did the same thing to it like with Blastoise". Leaf pulled her panties down. The Wild Charizard started to get hard.

Charizard grabbed Leaf. Leaf started to giggle. Charizard layed on the floor with his dick out. Leaf sat on Charizard dick as Charizard started trusting. Leaf started moaning. Charizard started to thrust harder. Leaf kept moaning as she pulled her shirt up removing her Bra. Charizard thrust deeper in her.

Leaf said "Ah~ it's soo warm". Charizard grabbed Leaf boobs as he thrust more deeper in her. Leaf moan louder than ever. Charizard thrust more and more harder in her.

Leaf moan more louder. Charizard put his hands on Leaf hips as he thrust super harder. Leaf moan even more.

Charizard shot his hot seed in her. Leaf said "It's so hot~ but warm". Charizard kept thrusting. Leaf moan louder saying "You're still going?". Charizard thrust faster. Leaf kept moaning. Charizard thrust deeper. Leaf said "Ah!~ Go Harder". Charizard thrust Harder.

Leaf said "I'm gonna cum~~". Charizard slammed more Harder and Deeper. Leaf kept moaning she didn't want to stop this. Charizard pounded more rougher. Leaf kept moaning. Charizard thrust more harder in her as he came again filling her up with Hot Seed. Leaf said "Again~". Charizard and Leaf kept going at it about 2 more hours. Leaf said "Charizard that was Amazing may I catch you?". Charizard head nod. Leaf said "Pokéball go!". Leaf threw it at Charizard as it caught Charizard. Leaf said "I got a Charizard".

**More of Leaf Adventures will come soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Leaf had a amazing day Battling her rival Blue as she walked u a forest full of Bulbsaur's and Ivysaur's. **

**Chapter 3: Venusaur**

Leaf said "Hm wonder where they all went". Leaf saw Venusaur. Leaf said "Soo cool!". Venusaur used vine whip wrapping Leaf up. Leaf said "Hey stop!". Venusaur pulled Leaf closer. Leaf said "Mind letting me go?".

Venusaur vines went inside Leaf panties to her pussy. Leaf started to moan. The vines thrust faster and deeper in her. Leaf moan louder. Venusaur made other vines going inside her shirt, ripping her bra off and wrapping her boobs around squeezing it tightly. The Vines thrust even more deeper. Leaf kept moaning.

Venusaur vines kept thrusting faster. Leaf started to cum on the vines.

Leaf giggle saying "May I cat-".

Venusaur dropped Leaf as he layed back. Leaf said "Hmm fine but I better catch you". Leaf sat on Venusaur dick as she rode him. Venusaur groan a bit. Leaf moan as she kept riding his dick. Venusaur thrust harder. Leaf moan saying "I was going to ride you but I let you do the hard work~". Venusaur thrust Leaf faster and harder.

Leaf moan loudly.

Venusaur kept thrusting faster and harder. Leaf kept moaning saying "Ah~ Venusaur I love you~~". Venusaur thrust deeper in her.

Leaf said "Ah~~ Venusaur keep going~~".

Venusaur thrust harder in her. Leaf moan louder. Venusaur wrapped Leaf boobs again squeezing it.

Leaf kept moaning. Venusaur wrapped her boobs squeezing it even tighter. Leaf kept on moaning. Venusaur was getting exciting as he came in her.

Leaf said "Venusaur that was Amazing~ can we do it again?". Venusaur thrust faster. Leaf said "I take that as a yes~". Leaf moan again. Venusaur thrust even deeper in her. Leaf moan more louder. Venusaur thrust more rougher. Leaf moan even louder.

Venusaur thrust a lot faster and rougher. Leaf kept moaning saying "Ah~~ almost there". Venusaur thrust a lot harder and deeper in her. Leaf moan a lot louder. Venusaur shot his seed again in her. Leaf started to fall asleep. Venusaur took care of her healing her. Leaf woke up putting her normal clothes saying "Venusaur may I catch you?". Venusaur head nod.

Leaf said "Alright let's go!". Leaf threw a Great Ball at Venusaur catching Venusaur. Leaf said "I caught a Venusaur!".

**I made this Chapter a bit longer cause Leaf Green has a Venusaur logo and Bulbasaur don't get any love that's why hope you like this Chapter more is coming I be making like 20-40 Chapters idk. **


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been an amazing day for Leaf. Leaf caught Charizard and Venusaur who next?. **

**Chapter 4: Gengar **

Leaf walked into the Pokemon Tower. Leaf said "I wonder if i catch any Ghost Pokemon". Leaf kept walking to the top. Leaf said "It's spooky why is no one here-". Leaf felt chills on her skin. Leaf said "Anyone here?". Leaf walked til she saw a Gengar. Leaf said "That's rare only Haunter's and Gastly's are in the Pokemon Tower".

Gengar grabbed Leaf. Leaf said "Wait hold on!". Gengar ripped Leaf panties and pulled her skirt down. Leaf said "Not again!". Gengar started to lick Leaf pussy. Leaf started to moan. Gengar licked faster. Leaf kept moaning. Gengar licked even faster. Leaf moan more. Gengar licked more as Leaf scream loud of joy. Gengar kept licking more.

Leaf came all over Gengar face. Leaf said "That was amazing~~". Gengar dick came out. Leaf said "Fine". Gengar thrust his dick inside Leaf pussy. Leaf started to moan. Gengar thrust harder making Leaf scream louder.

Gengar kept on thrusting more in and out over again. Leaf kept on moaning. Gengar thrust deeper in Leaf. Leaf scream louder.

Gengar thrust more harder and deeper. Leaf said "Gengar keep going~~". Gengar thrust more harder. Leaf said "I'm almost there~~". Gengar kept thrusting harder and rougher at the same time. Leaf scream even louder. Gengar put his hands on Leaf hips as he thrust a lot faster in her. Leaf moan even more. Gengar came inside Leaf.

Leaf said "Wow I never had sex with a Ghost". Leaf said "Gengar I want you to be all mines!". Leaf threw a Great Ball at Gengar catching him. Leaf smiled saying "I caught a Gengar".

**Leaf caught a Gengar now what Adventures awaits for her next. Find out in the Next Chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Leaf was walking to the Safari Zone. **

**Chapter 5: Nidoking**

Leaf said "Hm do I really need Bait or Safari ball's?". Leaf tried to capture a Tauros but It got away. Leaf was walking saying "I can't capture any pokemon!". Leaf walked out of the Safari Zone. Leaf step on a wild grass and saw a Nidoking. Leaf said "A Nidoking ummm".

Nidoking pinned Leaf down. Leaf said "Let me go!". Nidoking ripped Leaf panties. Leaf said "Ugh not again!". Nidoking smiled. Nidoking thrust his hard dick in Leaf. Leaf started moaning. Nidoking thrust rougher. Leaf kept moaning. Nidoking thrust deeper.

Leaf scream out. Nidoking threw Leaf shirt and bra as he licked her boobs while thrusting. Leaf kept moaning loudly. Nidoking thrust more harder and rougher. Leaf scream out. Nidoking licked her boobs more while thrusting. Leaf scream louder than ever. Nidoking thrust even more rougher. Leaf moan louder.

Nidoking thrust super deeper in her. Leaf scream a lot. Nidoking kept thrusting harder in her. Leaf moaned even louder. Nidoking kept pounding more harder. Leaf said "Are you almost done?~". Nidoking came a lot inside her. Leaf said "Hehe guess I caught a Nidoking or you caught me~". Leaf threw a Ultra Ball at Nidoking catching him. Leaf said "I caught a Nidoking!".

**Leaf Adventure will never end more coming a never ending Chapter Series. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Electabuzz**

**Leaf walked into the Power Plant Building. **

Leaf was walking saying "Hmm a Abandon Building". Leaf kept walking til she saw a Electabuzz. Leaf said "A Electabuzz!".

Electabuzz started to smile. Leaf said "I always wanted a Electabuzz". Leaf started to suck on Electabuzz dick. Electabuzz started to groan. Leaf was licking his balls and dick. Electabuzz kept groaning as he shot his cum in her mouth. Leaf started to sallow it and smile saying "Heh I really made you came fast~".

Leaf push Electabuzz down as she pulled her panties down sitting on Electabuzz dick as it went in her pussy. Leaf started to moan. Electabuzz thrust fast. Leaf moan more. Electabuzz thrust deep in her. Leaf kept moaning.

Electabuzz thrust a lot harder. Leaf scream out Electabuzz was thrusting more harder. Leaf was moaning out of control. Electabuzz thrust deeper in her. Leaf moan louder. Leaf threw her shirt and bra on the floor. Electabuzz was holding tight on Leaf skirt. Electabuzz left arm grabbed Leaf boobs squeezing it. Electabuzz thrust super harder on Leaf. Leaf kept moaning loudly. Electabuzz thrust super harder.

Leaf moan louder. Electabuzz came in Leaf filling her up. Leaf started to get shock from Electabuzz cum. Leaf said "Whoa that shocked me~". Electabuzz kept thrusting. Leaf started to moan again. Electabuzz thrust rougher. Leaf moan louder. Electabuzz thrust more rougher as his dick was shocking Leaf. Leaf scream loudly.

Electabuzz came more in her. Leaf got shocked again. Electabuzz and Leaf kept going for hours. Leaf kept getting shocked as she said "May I catch you now?". Electabuzz head nodded. Leaf threw a Ultra Ball at Electabuzz. Electabuzz was caught. Leaf said "I caught a Electabuzz!".

**Leaf has 6 Pokemon Now, Now she will Begin fighting the Elite 4 see that in the next Chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Mewtwo**

Leaf was at her room while riding her Blastoise dick after becoming Pokemon Champion. Blastoise thrust faster. Leaf kept moaning. Blastoise thrust deeper. Leaf moan louder. Blastoise came in her. Leaf return Blastoise saying "That was amazing!". Leaf sent her Charizard out. Leaf sat on Charizard dick riding him.

Charizard thrust faster. Leaf was moaning. Charizard thrust deeper. Leaf remembered a secret powerful clone pokemon in the Books of the Pokemon Mansion. Leaf return Charizard as she put her clothes on.

Leaf ran to cerulean cave. Leaf saw Mewtwo. Leaf said "Whoa hmm". Leaf threw Charizard out. Charizard used Flamethrower. Mewtwo used Barrier then Confusion taking Charizard out. Leaf yelled "CHARIZARD!". Leaf threw a Electabuzz. Electabuzz used Thunder punch on Mewtwo. Mewtwo used Psychic taking her Electabuzz out. Leaf said "This Pokemon is strong!".

Mewtwo took all her Pokemon out.

Leaf said "Umm…". Mewtwo grabbed her choking her then slammed her down the ground. Leaf was in pain. Mewtwo used his Telekinesis throwing her up and down. Mewtwo ripped Leaf panties. Leaf said "What are you doi-". Mewtwo had his dick out. Mewtwo layed down controlling Leaf to him. Leaf sat on Mewtwo dick as she begin to moan. Mewtwo thrust fast. Leaf kept moaning. Mewtwo thrust deeper. Leaf scream louder. Mewtwo thrust a lot faster. Leaf moan more.

Mewtwo thrust deeper in her. Leaf screamed out. Mewtwo kept thrusting deeper and harder in her. Leaf kept moaning. Mewtwo thrust more faster and rougher. Leaf was moaning more louder. Mewtwo was thrusting even more rougher making Leaf crying out. Mewtwo kept getting rougher and deeper as he shot his seed in her. Leaf threw a master ball at Mewtwo catching him.

Leaf said "I got you..". Leaf went home as she rest.

**This is not the End of Leaf more Adventures of her and Pokemon threw Gen 1-7. Stay toon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Tentacruel **

Leaf was checking the ocean til tentacles wrapped around her body. Leaf said "What the-". Leaf saw Tentacruel. Tentacruel put one of his tentacle in Leaf mouth. The Tentacle started to thrust inside her mouth. Leaf was sucking on the tentacle. The Tentacle thrust on her mouth. Leaf was moaning as she kept sucking it. The Tentacle came inside her mouth. Leaf mouth was drooling of cum as she swallowed it.

Tentacruel tentacles started to wrap around Leaf. Leaf said "Umm mind letting me go?". Tentacruel tentacles ripped Leaf panties open. The Tentacles thrust in Leaf pussy and ass. Leaf started to moan. The Tentacles thrust deeper.

Leaf was moaning loudly. The Tentacles went inside Leaf shirt ripping her bra wrapping her boobs squeezing it tightly. The Tentacles thrust harder. Leaf moan more louder. The Tentacles thrust more faster in and out. Leaf scream loudly. The Tentacles thrust faster and more rougher. Leaf moan more louder.

Tentacruel tentacles came in Leaf. Leaf threw a Ultra Ball at Tentacruel catching it. Leaf went home taking off her clothes turning her Bathtub on as she went in the Bathtub as she sent out Tentacruel. Tentacruel and Leaf was fucking for hours.

**More Coming soon. **


End file.
